


Eye Contact

by beskar_tano



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beskar_tano/pseuds/beskar_tano
Summary: Peter Parker is your lab partner. The two of you bicker a lot, and you swear you don't like each other, but the way you glance at Peter over the pages of your lab assignment makes him want to step out of his comfort zone...
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

> AU Prompt: I'm your lab partner and I swear I don't like you but the way you keep looking at me while I write this essay is making me wanna kiss you + Brave!Peter Parker

You sit across from Peter Parker, adding the finishing touches to the lab report from yesterday. The teacher had given the class twenty extra minutes to finish it this morning, and you were determined to get it done. 

"Peter, we got Acid Anhydride for trial three, correct?" You inquire. Your eyes don't leave the paper. 

"Uhh, yeah! THat's what I have written." Peter's eyes linger on you, watching in adoration at how efficiently you work. 

"Okay, thanks." You mutter, laying your pencil down and lifting your head to stretch your neck. Your eyes meet Peter's, and an instant fluttery feeling hits your chest. 

Offering him a soft smile, you knit your eyebrows together slightly to show confusion. "Were you... staring at me or something?" you ask, studying his face for a reaction. 

"Yeah, actually, I was." Peter says with the slightest hint of a smirk drawing up the corner of his mouth. Your eyes wander to his lips. His very kissable lips. 

"Why?" you question hesitantly. Ned had informed you a few days ago that Peter's presumptuous attitude was because he began to have a crush on you, but you never thought he'd be so forward as to actually smirk at you in class. AND admit that he was staring at you. 

"Because you're gorgeous," Peter says, his eyes burning holes in your soul. 

Red heat creeps up your cheeks, and you duck your head down to stare at the paper. A small smile escapes the corners of your lips. "Thanks, Peter." 

You lift your head just barely to look up at Peter, and he winks at you, flashing that adorable side-smile that drives you crazy. 

Cocking an eyebrow, you tilt your head a little. Your cocky side was starting to come out as well, and Ned knew it. His eyes were growing wider, watching the tension build between you and Peter. You had to admit, you felt it too. It was like a string connecting the two of you, and it was slowly tightening. 

You offer Peter a small smirk of your own, and Peter's body straightens, surprised at your newly-found confidence. 

"What's wrong, Parker? Intimidated?" Your voice was a bit deeper now, more seductive. 

"No... but the way you're looking at me makes me wanna take you somewhere and kiss you. Even in the most hidden places," Peter retorts. 

"Wow... very forward of you, Mr. Parker. I suppose we'll have to see if you're a man of your word." Your conversation is cut off by the bell, and you quickly get up, packing up your things and winking at him before you walk out of the room. 

Peter looks at Ned and lets out a little huff, "I'll catch up with you later, Ned." 

He follows you out of the classroom, grabbing your arm and pulling you into an empty corner of the hallway. Walking you back against the wall, he holds your face and kisses you deeply. 

You lock your lips with his, instantly kissing back. For the next two minutes, the two of you make out, Pet'er hands wandering all over your body. When the late bell rings for class, he pulls away smirking. 

"I guess we'll have to finish this later, [y/n]," Peter says before planting a kiss to your neck and making his way down the hall. 

"I - okay yeah, sure," you mumble, holding your lip as you walk to class. 

"Miss [y/n] would you care to explain why you're currently late to my class?" Mrs. Gilbert says. The bad thing is, she was known to be the most strict teacher ever too. 

"I'm sorry I..." you pause to clear your throat, "I started my period and had to visit the nurse for some lady things." 

"Well, next time consider tracking it," she says, dismissing you and marking you present with an agitated mouse click. 

You make your way to your seat, slumping in the chair and pulling out what you need for class. For the next hour and twenty minutes, all you were going to be thinking about is the next time you'd see Peter.


End file.
